Until You Find Me
by Lilac Dew
Summary: [Yaoi] [Magus x Crono] A reunion after five years causes Crono to contemplate and realize the feelings he has been harbouring for a certain cold, arrogant bastard. [Rating Will Change] [WIP]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Trigger or any of the characters featured in this story   
  
  
  


**Until You Find Me**   
  
**Chapter One [1] The Invitation**

  
  
  
    "We should have a party. You know, like a reunion or something."   
  
    The sudden, unexpected declaration succeeded in catching Crono off-guard, and when the young man finally regained his composure, the only coherent thing he could utter was, "What?"   
  
    Actually, it wasn't as disturbing as the red-headed young man acted it out to be, but it had been nearly five years since the triumphant defeat of Lavos and the world was too busy repairing its damages and losses to think of such an outrageous idea as this. Though, secretly, he half-agreed, knowing that he would welcome any sort of comfort or break from the exhausting work.   
  
    Lucca, Crono's best friend for practically all of his life, chuckled at the reaction she had provoked out of her usually collected companion. "I said we should have a reunion or something. To celebrate the fifth year since Lavos. We could send a message to everyone via the Epoch. It would be fun and afterwards, they can stay for the night."   
  
    Typical of Lucca to get carried away with a concept he hadn't even consented to in the first place. However, he knew that no matter what his answer would be, when Lucca gets an idea in her head, she hunts it down with unrelenting determination.   
  
    Ignoring her friend's hesitant expression, Lucca continued, "Oh, it'll be fun! There will be music and dancing and the food..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes grew distant with the jolly plan of a party. "It would be a perfect break for everybody. We will invite everyone. Marle, Frog, Robo, Ayla.." Her tone faltered as her mind registered the unspoken name.   
  
    "And Magus?" Crono prompted.   
  
    There was a short pause, almost non-existent, before the brunette replied, "I suppose so..."   
  
    The conversation plunged into silence after that as the two twenty-one-year olds drowned in their own thoughts about the taciturn mage that, if not more, had been their ally during the war against Lavos. Despite being on the same topic, their thoughts were very at odds from the other's.   
  
    To Lucca, Magus, or Janus Zeal, as the name the blunette was born with, was dark and foreboding. Anti-social and very much preferred himself to the company of others. In her perspective, the only reason that Magus had grudgingly went through the proccess of "degrading" himself as to ask for their help was to defeat his long, hated enemy. She didn't exactly dislike him, as Marle, Frog and quite a few others of their small band of motley warriors made no effort to disguise, though she wasn't chummy-chummy with him either. She simply tolerated him because their goal was the same and their chances against Lavos would certainly receive a bountiful gain if the vampire-like wizard joined them. (She would rather rip her own tongue out then admit this out loud, of course.) And, by the looks of it, Magus thought so too.   
  
    As for Crono, Magus was a completely different story. Whereas Lucca (and quite a few of the others) saw Magus as cruel and arrogant, he perceived him as a mystery. A walking enigma. They hardly ever heard of Magus' past; the only pieces they had picked up were from their brief (and disastrous) visit in the Kingdom of Zeal, and thoes alone were too vague and hidden to decipher clearly. They were like pieces of a large and complicated jigsaw puzzle, and the only clues they had painstakingly obtained were too small to be worth of any value. Still, Crono treasured them, storing them at the back of his mind for a later purpose.   
  
    And there was always Magus' aloofness. He scarcely spoke to the others, the only exceptions being it absolutely necessary, and kept away from them at all cost. He would always be leaning against a tree trunk or off somewhere Crono didn't know, doing God-knows-what. And that annoyed Crono greatly. He wanted to know Magus inside out, to befriend Janus Zeal.   
  
    To have the man trust him with his life.   
  
    Not to mention that Magus was also very beautiful, and that Crono wanted to kiss him badly. As a matter of fact, Crono severely doubted he had ever laid eyes on a creature even as remotely lovely as Magus. Flawless ivory skin, sky-blue hair, and deep, secret-baring claret eyes, Magus resembled a cold and untouchable god. But he was already untouchable, Crono chided himself, almost a tiny bit too bitterly. Cold, distant, gorgeus, and untouchable.   
  
    More than once, Crono wondered what it feel like to have Magus' petal-like lips pressed tightly against his own, to have the possibility of skimming his hands across the smooth, milky skin, and rake his fingers through that blue silk-like hair. He had woken more than enough times from wet dreams involving a very sexy Magus doing erotic things to feel embarrassed thinking about it. Oft times, he even feared that Lucca, Marle, or someone else, detected his affections or feelings. Somehow, seeing it in his eyes whenever he glanced at Magus out of his periphery vision, or reading it in his face whenever the older man earned a slight cut or bruise here and there as souvenir from an occasional battle. There were even times, though however seldom, that he was afraid Magus knew himself, and was disgusted with him. Thoes were times his body radiated with the most hurt and pain he made ever felt. Even after a bloody onslaught leaving him with more wounds then he could count.   
  
    The sound of Lucca's voice brought him back from his train of thoughts. "Crono?"   
  
    Crono blinked once. "Yes, Lucca?"   
  
    Lucca eyed him warily. "I asked you if you think next week would be okay for the party," she remarked slowly.   
  
    A sudden vision of Magus' face flashed in his mind, and his lips formed words his brain hadn't bothered to command. "Sure. Of course it would be okay with me."   
  


**-~-~-~-~-**

  
  
    Magus carefully eased open the wax seal of the envelope, his long, slender fingers working with ease and nimbleness. He had just received this letter from an unknown stranger probably working for the post-office that had recently opened near his home. His mind wondered what it could contain. Perhaps news from Schala? Though no matter how much he hoped it was from his beloved sister, Magus knew that it wasn't true. After all, hadn't he spent the past five years searching persistently everywhere he could find for his darling sibling? No, it was more likely to be from someone else.   
  
    Maybe Crono and the others? Again, he doubted it. There had been no effort contributed to mask the dislike and hatred the others bore for him. He could have cared less, of course. He could only perceive them as subordinate and inferior to him. Except perhaps for one.   
  
    Crono was different. Though how, Magus couldn't put his finger on it. The boy was the only one who even cared for his well-being.   
  
    Finally, he held the envelope upside-down and a letter slipped onto his lap. A rapid dart to the signature told him that his suspicions were correct and it was from Crono and his friends. The mail was short and frank, something Magus liked.   
  
    _Dear Magus,   
  
    We are having a reunion to celebrate the fifth anniversary since Lavos' death. Everyone is welcome. Please come. It will be held a week from the date shown on this invitation at the Ashtear's household in the age of 1000 AD. The Epoch will come to retrieve you two days before the party.   
  
    Sincerely,   
  
Crono and Lucca
_   
  
    Magus snorted. It was blatantly obvious that they didn't want him there and expected he was going to refuse them anyway. This had just been a sign of politeness and formality. In Magus' terms, totally and utterly pointless.   
  
    However, something deep inside of him -- perhaps curiosity? -- desired to go. Sighing, knowing that he had no chance of fighting this urge, Magus fired a swift gaze at the date, got up from his favourite cushioned armchair and prepared to pack.   
  


**- _To Be Continued_ - **

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Yay! My first CT fic ^_^ Please review. The only thing I ask is that you, the reviewer, be mature about this. Everyone has the right to their own opinion, so if you really think this sucks, feel free to tell me. But please don't go "Wat a stoopid fic this is! Wat the heck did u think u r doing posting this crap on ff.net?" or something equally pathetic, because I won't bother reading it. Also, this fic will contain **yaoi**. Please don't go bombarding my email inbox saying I didn't warn you because I just did. Anyway, ciao for now ^_^ 


End file.
